A hose clamp according to an example of the related art (refer to JP-A-2001-280566, for example) will be described. FIG. 16 is a perspective view showing the hose clamp.
As shown in FIG. 16, a hose clamp 100 includes a clamp body 101 formed by bending a metal strip into an annular shape, tapered portions 106 extending toward a central portion from both end portion of the clamp body 101 in a state of crossing each other in a width direction (an axial direction of the clamp body 101), and a pair of operation pieces 102A and 102B standing up in a radial direction from tips of the tapered portions 106. When the clamp body 101 is reduced in diameter, tightening of a hose (not shown) is made possible. Further, when both the operation pieces 102A and 102B are brought close to each other, the clamp body 101 is expanded in diameter. Further, a locking claw 103 is raised from the clamp body 101 near the operation piece 102A on one side. Further, on a side of the operation piece 102B on the other side, a receiving portion 104 with which the locking claw 103 is engaged so as to be capable of being disengaged is formed and also a cut-out portion 105 which allows axial overlap of the clamp body 101 with the operation piece 102A on one side to be avoided at the time of a diameter expansion is formed.
The clamp body 101 is maintained in a diameter expansion state by bringing both the operation pieces 102A and 102B of the hose clamp 100 close to each other in a circumferential direction by a pair of pliers and then making the locking claw 103 be engaged with the receiving portion 104. Further, if the hose is inserted into the clamp body 101 which is in the diameter expansion state and both the operation pieces 102A and 102B are brought close to each other in an axial direction (a width direction) of the clamp body 101 by a pair of pliers, both the operation pieces 102A and 102B are shifted in the width direction by an amount equivalent to the width of the cut-out portion 105, whereby the engagement of the locking claw 103 with the receiving portion 104 is released. Then, the clamp body 101 tightens the hose due to diameter reduction by an elastic restoring force.